U and I and the Flock
by FireGirl68 AKA Fire
Summary: Sky and I live with the Flock. This is our crazy everyday life. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR SKY!
1. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hello reader Fire here! I wrote a one-shot for my friend, Sky, about us living with the Flock and I thought: Hey, why not write an entire story about it!? Anyways, first is a rewrite of my one-shot: Happy Birthday! Oh and in the title U is my friend Sky, and I is me. Sky has wings and I have cat ears!**

* * *

My POV

I started skipping home carrying about 12 pounds of groceries. I wish I would've gotten wings instead of getting cat ears and a tail. Then again, cat reflexes are AWESOME! I can pounce on people! Okay now, how am I going to open the door without putting any of the groceries down, because honestly I cannot feel my arms. I started kicking the door and started screaming, "MAX IGGY ANGEL FANG GAZZY NUDGE SOMEBODY, OPEN UP!" No response, seriously!? I got so frustrated I kicked down the door.

Okay, I'll be honest I didn't MEAN to kick out the door, it just happened. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Nudge screamed throwing her fashion magazine into the ceiling. "Uhhh, nothing! Can you tell me where Iggy is?" I felt a sweat-drop on my forehead. Nudge scoured the room for her magazine while pointing to the kitchen. "Yay, he's in the kitchen, thanks Nudge!" I sprinted to the kitchen before collapsing all the groceries onto the counter. "Hey Iggy, can you help me bake a cake for Sky?" I said breathlessly.

"Of course I can," Iggy said rummaging for a mixing bowl. I gave him the ingredients and watched him make the cake. I had to hand him the ingredients so he doesn't get the measurements wrong. How does he cook if he's blind? My ear twitched to hear Max walking behind me. "Hi Max," I said without turning around. "How do you do that?" Max questioned now beside me.

"It's just like how a person can recognize people's voices, I can recognize footsteps. Anyways, I got to go! Gotta buy Sky a present!" I grabbed my wallet and skipped to the door.

"SHOOT I FORGOT IT WAS SKY'S BIRTHDAY!" Max also grabbed her wallet, jumped out the window, and released her wings. Show off.

Hmmmmm, what should I get Sky? Books? Food? Candy? A movie maybe? Hmmmmmm. OOH I KNOW! With my cat speed I ran all the way to Bathory. Now where was his house? FOUND IT! I ran up to door and started slamming it. Okay now, how can I get him home. I guess I can tie him up, put him in a bag, and run. I grabbed a big body bag out of thin air and slammed the door again. "The door opened a peek revealing a pale boy with black hair and eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm doing a survey, could you fill this out for me," I gestured pretending I had some survey in my hand instead of the body bag. He opened the door all the way and I shoved him in the bag. It would be better if I had some rope, I guess I can wrapped up the bag with my tail. I ran back home and only pounced on three people.

"FIRE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHAT'S IN THE BAG!?" Max yelled at me putting up an 'Happy Birthday Sky' sign.

"To answer your questions: I was getting Sky's present, and you don't want to know." She nodded at me knowing when I say she doesn't want to know, she DOESN'T want to know.

*Time Skip

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKY!" we all screamed when Sky was coming back from wherever. We first played games like: Put the hairpin on Fang (No blindfolds needed, it's already very hard), Who's making what sound, Twister, and so on. FINALLY IT'S PRESENT TIME! "Us first!" Nudge and Angel shoved a wrapped box into Sky. She opened it revealing a bear that was dressed like a princess. Next was Max, she gave Sky a certificate to get a free tattoo, like she never did THAT before. Fang gave her about a dozen books. Iggy gave her a GIANT chocolate chip cookie. Gazzy gave her a 'Bombs: For Dummies' bomb-making kit. Finally it was my turn. I went into my room and grabbed the body bag. "Here you go!" I dropped the bag in front of her. The others looked wary of it but Sky just unzipped it revealing a half-dead Vladimir Tod. Yes half-dead, I might have dropped him like once or twice or 127 times while coming here, whatevs. She squealed in joy crushing the life out of the almost dead vampire.

* * *

**After a while Sky 'returns' Vlad so he won't pop up again (maybe) for people who don't know who he is.**


	2. Chore Day 1

**My POV**

"Lalalala," I sang while skipping. I held up the 20 foot long Grocery List gesturing for Sky and Fang to hurry up. It was chore week and since Sky and I were newbies we had to help everyone with them. First was Fang and Grocery Shopping. "Wait up Fire!" Sky shouted trying to keep up with me. "We're here!" I stopped suddenly which had Sky run into my making both of us collapse and fall into a pyramid of tomato sauce cans on sale. "Tomato sauce, check!" Fang helped us up and we went into the grocery store.

"Sky grab a cart," Fang said while he grabbed two big bags of M&M's. He nodded to me and I checked M&M's off the list. "To the fruits and vegetables!" I charged forward. "Okay so we need: Corn, Apples, Peaches, lot's of Strawberries, Blueberries, Grapes, Lettuce, Carrots, Bananas, Oranges, Broccoli-WAIT BROCCOLI!? Okay erase that off the list. We also need peppers, garlic, onions, and pears," I said quickly while Fang had to dash across the aisle grabbing all of the food. "To dairy!" I charged again with Sky rolling her cart behind me.

"So we need milk, lot's and lot's of milk. Don't forget-" I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted by screaming...fangirls? "OMG ARE YOU FANG!?" "OMG IT'S FANG!" I LOVE YOU FANG!" They were screaming trampling over Fang while he looked at us for help. "We also need yogurt and OOH ice cream!" I continued ignoring Fang's plea for help.

_After the grocery shopping_

"YAY WE'RE DONE!" I threw my arms in victory while Sky and I were trying to maintain the 50 foot mountain of food. "Now we just need to find Fang," Sky said turning around to see Fang. Except he looked different; his newly cut hair had a few bald spots, he had a black eye, his cheek had a scar on it, he was no longer wearing a shirt (but he did have a brand new pink cardigan), and he was losing his left shoe. "FANG OMG ARE YOU OKAY!?" Sky did a Nudge-attack and kept on asking Fang questions.

* * *

**End of Chore Day 1! The next Chore Day is going to be with Max! Tell me what chore you want them to do in the comments! REVIEW!**


End file.
